ONE FINE DAY
by Kavyana
Summary: Selalu seperti ini. Tapi, bukankah hidup memang tidak terduga? [SasuHina Drabble]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini]

…..  
Sasuke | Hinata

AU, Fluff, Drabble

* * *

ONE FINE DAY

Uchiha Sasuke sering seperti ini: mempertanyakan apa maksud sebenarnya Tuhan menempatkannya dalam posisi tertentu dan mengalami hal-hal tertentu yang di luar perkiraannya. Hari ini salah satunya.

Sasuke tengah terpuruk di kafe langganannya dengan kemeja putih dan dasi yang dilonggarkan. Ia bolos bekerja. Dan, itu bukan tanpa alasan. Ia sedang bingung menentukan keputusan yang akan ia ambil, antara dia harus mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya sekarang atau dia harus bertahan demi menguji dan membuktikan keteguhan hati-satu hal yang sering diucapkan kakaknya sebagai nasihat.

Sasuke muak. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi bekerja di tempatnya sekarang lantaran ia tidak menyukai lingkungan kerjanya. Ia memang karyawan baru, tapi itu bukan alasan ia boleh diperlakukan seenaknya seperti itu, terutama oleh pimpinan divisinya. Ia merasa seperti telah dimanfaatkan untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang seharusnya bukan bagiannya.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak meremas rambutnya sendiri. Semakin ia pikirkan, semakin ia tidak menemukan jalan keluar. Jika ia keluar, maka itu akan jadi portofolio yang buruk untuk surat lamarannya ke depan. Namun sebaliknya, jika ia bertahan, itu sama saja dengan menyerahkan diri pada kemungkinan depresi dan menua sebelum waktunya karena beban pikiran. Tanpa sadar, ia mengerang sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya ringan.

"Uchiha _san_?"

Selarik suara menginterupsinya. Ia mendongak dan matanya menangkap wajah seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, namun terasa familiar.

"Ya?" Sasuke tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban yang lebih baik selain ini.

Mata perempuan itu melebar berbinar, "Wah... Benar, ternyata kau Uchiha _san_. Uchiha Sasuke kan?" ujarnya dengan suara riang disertai uluran tangan. "Saya Hinata. Hyuuga. Panggil saja Hinata, saya salah satu pemilik kafe ini," lanjutnya dengan senyum lebar dan wajah yang merah merona.

Masih dengan pikiran penuh pertanyaan, Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan itu. Lembut dan erat adalah kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan.

"Maaf jika saya kasar, tapi jujur... Saya tidak ingat pernah mengenal Anda." Sasuke menatap lurus Hinata begitu ia duduk di kursi di depan Sasuke.

Perempuan itu baru akan menjawab ketika seorang pramusaji datang dengan nampan berisi dua cangkir putih dengan uap yang masih mengepul. Pramusaji itu tersenyum hormat pada Hinata yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

Sasuke memandang heran pada cangkir di depannya lalu beralih pada Hinata. Ia tidak ingat pernah memesan lagi selain pesanan kopi yang sudah ia habiskan setengah jam yang lalu.

"Ini~"

"Santai saja. Anggap ini ucapan terima kasih," sambar Hinata cepat. "Wajar saja kau tidak mengingatku, karena memang situasi ini adalah perkenalan satu sisi."

Sasuke mengernyit, tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Hinata barusan.

Melihat ekspresi pemuda itu, Hinata terkekeh ringan sambil mendekatkan cangkir putih itu lebih dekat ke Sasuke. "Ini teh camomile, bagus untuk merilekskan pikiran." Hinata menyilangkan tangannya di atas meja dan sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya." Maaf jika saya terkesan blak-blakan, tapi serius saya adalah pengagum Anda."

Sasuke tersentak. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan pernah mengalami hal ini. Bukannya merasa terkesan atau senang, ia malah merasa aneh. Memangnya apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai ia bisa mempunyai fans seperti ini. Sebanyak yang ia tahu, ia hanya bekerja di dalam ruangan. Entah ruangan kantor atau pun ruangan klien.

Hinata menyesap minumannya perlahan, "Beberapa bulan lalu ketika kafe ini direnovasi, Anda yang mendesain interiornya dan menentukan furnitur-furnitur yang digunakan. Saya sangat menyukainya. Benar-benar sesuai dengan keinginan saya. Selain itu... Logo kafe ini, Anda juga yang mendesainnya kan?" ujar Hinata dengan suara riang yang nyaring dan senyum lebar yang membuat matanya sipit.

"Aahh... Begitu rupanya." Sasuke ingat sekarang. Sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, ia terpaksa menyelesaikan sendiri proyek kafe ini yang seharusnya dikerjakan secara tim dengan seniornya. Namun, pekerjaan itu berakhir dengan dikerjakan sendiri oleh Sasuke, hanya karena seniornya itu tidak fokus bekerja karena sedang bertengkar dengan istrinya. Ia ingat mengerjakan proyek itu dengan setengah hati dan perasaan jengkel luar biasa.

"Ingat kan? Selain itu, Anda juga yang mendesain kamar tidur saya. Seharusnya Anda ingat, karena kak Neji yang waktu itu kumintai bantuan untuk memberitahu Anda."

Sasuke melebarkan matanya, "Kak Neji? Neji _senpai_ itu kakak Anda?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Kak Neji sering bercerita tentang Anda. Dia bilang, Anda sangat berbakat dan brilian. Ia sendiri mengaku mengagumi karya Anda. Anda pasti kenal kak Neji kan?"

Sasuke terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia merasa ini benar-benar _timing_ yang aneh sekaligus pas. Ia bukan hanya mengenal Neji, malah orang itulah yang membuatnya bolos bekerja hari ini dan memilih mengutuk nasib di kafe ini. Neji Hyuuga adalah pimpinan divisinya. Senior yang paling sering merusak suasana hatinya dengan perintah-perintahnya yang selalu seenaknya. Belum lagi dengan omelan-omelannya setiap kali Sasuke memberikan laporan. Tapi, apa yang dibilang Hinata tadi? Neji memuji pekerjaannya? Brilian?

"Maaf... Mungkin Anda salah orang. Neji _senpai_ tidak mungkin~"

"Tidak mungkin." Hinata setengah berteriak sambil memukul pelan meja, "Saya yakin hanya ada satu Neji Hyuuga di perusahaan itu dan saya tahu benar Anda, Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu bawahannya. Bawahan andalannya.

Sasuke menganga. Ia melirik cangkir teh yang belum disentuhnya dan meminumnya cepat. Ia butuh menenangkan diri. Ia perlu meluruskan pikiran.

(Sasuke baru menyadari marga Hinata dan Sasuke sama. Ia terlalu kacau untuk menyadarinya lebih awal)

"Pelan-pelan. Itu masih panas," ujar Hinata dengan nada panik.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian tertawa ringan. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Wajahnya yang tadi kusut kini berubah ceria. Bola mata hitam itu berbinar terang.

"Heh? Apa yang Anda lakukan Uchiha _san_?" Hinata refleks berdiri. Ia terkejut karena pemuda itu bergerak tiba-tiba dan di luar dugaan.

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata, menjabat dan menggoyang-goyangkannya, "Hinata _san_ , Anda menyelamatkanku," katanya kemudian bersiap beranjak. Ia ingin kembali ke kantor dan segera bekerja.

Belum beberapa langkah, Sasuke berbalik, "Hinata _san_ , tehnya enak. Kafe ini adalah favoritku. Sekali lagi terima kasih," ungkapnya bersama anggukan ramah.

Pipi Hinata memerah demi mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu dalam warna suara pemuda itu. Ia senang.

Keluar dari kafe, Sasuke berlari-lari kecil menuju halte bus. Selalu begini. Ketika ia merasa sendiri, bingung, dan ditinggalkan, Tuhan selalu mengulurkan bantuanNya dengan cara tidak terduga. Meski sepertinya Tuhan meninggalkannya, Ia sesungguhnya selalu ada dan tidak pernah sedikitpun bergerak menjauh. Lagipula, bukankah hidup itu memang tidak terduga?

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

Satu lagi fik dari proyek SasuHina Drabble. Fik ini juga pernah di- _post_ di grup FB "Lovely Fanfic Of SasuHina". Dipindah ke FFN agar tersimpan rapi selamanya (FFN tidak akan menghapus karya secara random, kan?). Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai bagian ini. Karena tulisan tidak akan berarti apa-apa tanpa pembaca, maka segala bentuk tanggapan selalu saya tunggu di kotak _review._

Salam,

KAVYA.

 _[4 Oktober 2017]_


End file.
